Lawn and garden mowers typically have trail shield along the rear sections of a mowing deck for usage therewith. Methods of mounting these trail shields to the mower deck include trapping the upper edge of the trail shield between a fixed steel bar and the mower deck for fixed connection thereto, the use of trailing brackets bolted to the mower deck capturing the upper edge of the trailing shield, molding a wire rod into the upper edge of the trail shield and then pivotally mounting the wire rod to the mower deck (normally through an auxiliary flange), and using a number of "O" shaped pieces passed around the rear axle, such pieces having a lower end which is bolted to a separate trail shield. Typically in these units, the upper edge of the trail shield is fixedly attached to an intermediate part, which intermediate part is then connected to the rear edge of the mower deck. U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,371 is representative of a trail shield.